


日向創的哀歌

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	日向創的哀歌

※主要角色死亡有—狛枝凪斗。  
※腦洞一直都是那場金牛座流星雨，又名萬聖節煙火，萬聖節又是鬼節，不明所以就想看被死去的大家圍繞的狛枝凪斗，以及綻放後隨即消逝的煙火。（另外，網上看到某一年的這個流星雨因為太接近地球而有那一點點毀滅的危機，想看真是如此的平行世界）

「吶啊…死亡很寂寞吧？」

「被人所厭惡著，卻又孤單一人，人們為生而歡喜，卻唾棄著死亡，反倒指著說那是惡人該得的下場，可你……。」

「這是我的才能……」

—所以我才憎恨著。

死亡僅僅是一瞬間的事。

眼前一片黑，可日向仍舊殘著聽覺。

那人走向自己跟前，寒涼的指節蹭過自己留有餘溫的唇瓣，哀嘆著。

「還是不行嗎…」

輕輕的、淡淡的，如若虛煙一般，它便在日向粗喘下散去。

猛地從床上坐起，捂著自己心口，日向依然活著，心口猛烈地跳擊著，那夢自己已經不曉得第幾次，並非不真實虛無縹緲在幻境之中，而是鮮血淋淋，日向把這事怪在幾天前校園發生的慘案裡，自己跟那女孩子還挺有互動的，怎麼也沒想到他會如此，可如此想著，日向又覺得事情不太一樣。

夢裡自己是被追殺著，身後不清楚是誰，只想到那是一聲聲滲入的笑聲嘲諷著自己，為了逃亡，日向顧不得碎玻璃的危害，雙手摀住得撞了出去，隨後從那一地玻璃滾開，手臂扎著玻璃漫漫地淌流著鮮血，垂著手臂身後的怪物沒有停下，踩上窗臺跳了出來，扶著窗口的手也被扎出血來，一瞬間他有些同情對方，原來怪物也會流血的，可自己要不逃………。

「唔哇……」  
眼前是沒上蓋的下水道，跌得不算太疼，日向涉水走著，最後游到一旁藉著黑暗隱匿其中，大概是見到那血斷在半路，那傢伙跟著跳了下來，接著月光，日向見到對方的模樣。

蜷曲的散髮如薄粉夜櫻溺於月光之中，如月色般的肌膚上，是自己剛剛砸去的藥品所傷出的，黑暗中對方也涉水走著，日向盡力不出聲了，可對方還是找著了他，銀刃劃開自己的頸子，他還不想死，日向粗喘著，蓋著傷口的手掌不斷的感受到溢出的血液，連求饒也無法，氣管呼嘯著，日向奮力地努力著，那最後是一下貫入自己心口的重擊。隨後就是一切黑了。

自己許多次死去的夢都是因為那個男人。分明沐在月色之中是如此美好，可就像即逝的夜櫻那般，狂風吹動下便成了斑駁的血紅遍地皆是，日向無法細數自己這夢得多少次，而那人自己仍舊無法知曉。

也拖這鬼夢的福，自己真的狀態越發糟糕。自己在班上也還沒什麼稱得上朋友的傢伙，唯一可說是有交集的人也這麼走了，日向是曾向他家去給他上香的，那氣氛可以說得上是十分凝重。

日向記得，對方說他是超高校級妹妹，而他的大哥則是九頭龍的首領，一到時外頭是那日式的豪門建築，成排的白花寫著哀悼，來自各方人事，拈香的也都是大人物來著，剛剛走到門口，日向就給兩旁的保鏢震懾住，猶豫著是否進去，是後來被一個孩子以命令的口吻叫了聲才站住腳。

「鬼鬼祟祟的在那裡做什麼」  
發話的那人，有著菜摘的相同特徵，雙頰上略略的浮紅，可眼神確實那麼兇惡，日向猶豫了後才是自己是預備科的，雖然不想承認，可要在黑道面前撒謊，日向有些擔憂自己的手指能否保全。

「哼…進來吧」  
日向是見過幾次喪禮的，也曾回過老家幫忙的，雖然形式相同，但氣勢完全不是一個回事，裡頭滿滿是大人一襲隆重的和服以及誦經的和尚，對方看了眼日向，自然明白他的不自在，擋住了他。

「典禮後面會結束到時人會比較少點…」

看了眼對方，九頭龍才想見自己壓根兒不認識對方，輕挑起下巴道。

「先簽名吧」

—日向創

「日向…嗎」

「是的」  
不由得在對方的詢問下挺直身體，僵硬得很。

「嘛…不用那麼拘束，走吧、裡面我們談吧」

距離誦經結束還有一段時間，日向完全沒有想到對方會這樣招待自己，可隨後大概也明白是拖女孩自己的福，雖說本科生也來過，可真正是以菜摘的友人出現的傢伙可是一個也不見，反倒是來了日向。

九頭龍對於自己妹妹的朋友自然是十分客氣，但一開始還是先來一下下馬威瞭解一下對方沒有非分的想法，而像是尋常話聊的說起菜摘。

那之後，日向是在九頭龍的額外安排下走入堂內，再一次見到自己說不上朋友卻也是有所交集的人。

那之後，是因為如此跟九頭龍開始有所交集，日向也不是特別明白為什麼會這樣，而顯得舉動有些僵硬，那一次是偶然遇見了那個人。

日向應該稱呼他為夢中人才是的，但他可不是戀人，是一個殺手。

因為日向問起，九頭龍便介紹了對方。

—

溺在水中，日向無法辨認那是眼淚還是自己翻湧而出的氣泡，那人在哭，卻依然死死地把自己掐緊水裡，溺在浴缸之中，日向從沒想過這夢如此的真實。

而最後卻又是那麼不真實的死亡，那感覺很奇妙，對方的一舉一動日向都清楚著，沉在浴缸的水面下，雙眼並未合攏，日向隱隱地看見對方軟下身子，依著自己的小腿，略微蜷曲的髮絲搔弄著自己，說起來自己的死狀並不好看，就穿著一件內褲，這麼被掐死還是溺死在其中，浮在上頭的光影，日向無法依然看不清對方，透著水的隔絕，那人的聲音便了調，可還是那句話不變。

惟獨這一次他額外嘆道。

「時間不多了……」

鬧鈴隨著響起，爬起身前，日向記得最後自己有從水面坐起，身體不見水漬，可喉頭仍有哽到的感覺，不自覺得咳著。

—

狛枝凪斗。

那個人的名字，就如他所身處的科別一樣，他與生俱來便有著超乎常人的才能。

但因為才能，旁人總不輕易接近狛枝。說起來如此的才能確實很像日向的夢魘，就好似那所謂的集體潛意識，讓人明白對方的危險性。可在那之下，日向總覺得他有著更多不為人知的事。十分無禮，直勾勾地望著對方。

如同電影那般對方巧合地回以眼神是沒有的，狛枝靜靜地擺弄著自己的書，而不自覺地滲出鼻血來，大概是入冬了，呼吸起來的空氣都有那麼點寒涼，以至於他不注意就這麼凍傷了自己，鼻頭微微泛著紅，狛枝仰著頭阻止的瞬間，日向便湊了上來。

「沒事吧……」

跟著上前的是這班的衛生股長，還沒來得及湊上前自己便打滑摔跤，還得讓日向扶住對方，本來只是來找九頭龍聊天的，莫名地就成了這副模樣。

但一切也是好的。自己跟狛枝認識起來，即使對方刻意閃避著，對於這事九頭龍也提過，自己跟狛枝算是同學認識是自然的，然而對方也同樣以這種理由拒絕自己，縱然佩子說怎麼也會守護少爺的，還是被狛枝推拒開來。

明明如此，但日向卻沒得親身試試不可，雖說不是刻意，兩人還是在許多事情上有所交集。

週末時，狛枝會去一趟讀書館，走上頂樓，那全是艱澀不易理解的語文書籍，躲在另一個書架旁，日向暗地觀察起對方，大概是夢中的熟悉感讓他覺得狛枝並不陌生，而且是如何的才能，迫使他不得不如此。然而讀書館的氣氛，日向還是受不了的，不自覺就趴了下來。

直到午後，溫暖和煦的微風撩開窗簾，日向才覺得奇怪，自己有開窗嗎？

「都睡到打呼了……」  
疑惑地同時，狛枝開口說道。

日向蹭了一下桌面的口水，自己確實有些糟糕，這樣的氣氛就睡暈了過去，受到忽然的鼾聲影響，狛枝從一旁的書架摸了過來，直接坐到對方身旁，才想問對方話時，撲愣地一聲，一隻鴿子在窗臺旁猛地墜落，跌倒窗外的平臺上。

陽光細碎的光影襯托著絲網的窗簾，鴿子飛散的羽毛緩緩地飄落，順著風躺在日向面前的書本。具體名字日向自然不清楚，可裡頭滿是黑白的記錄照片，與如此純白的羽翼相比之下，分外清晰。日向就是因為看不懂艱澀的外文書，才搬了這本跟磚頭似的厚厚書籍，僅有短小的敘述以及黑白照片。

抓起那飛入的異物，日向記得讀書館嚴禁開窗的，可狛枝還是違規了。

「這就是我的才能…他們不會進來的」探過日向的身子，狛枝拉起窗戶的玻璃合了起來。像如此飛近的鳥雀常有，全都是忽然的暴斃，小時候狛枝也會被嚇得，甚至也見過窗殺的鳥兒，一下子跌在自己面前口裡翻出鮮血，隨後死去，那時他自然不會明白這事的原因，只曉得那鳥嚇到他了。可就像那時狛枝不明白那鳥為何撞上玻璃死去一樣，日向也同樣不明白。

「什麼意思？」

「沒什麼…倒是你，來這裡睡覺？」

「…………」  
日向總不能說我老夢見你，可偏偏在你身旁那夢卻不再出現，剛剛可是安然地睡了一頓好覺來著。看著狛枝，對方自然地笑了起來，明明是個好親近的傢伙，卻又拒人千里，彼此有一句沒一句的問答起來。

「那你在看什麼？」

「………《我願意為妳朗讀》」

「啊？……也好，反正我是看不懂的」

「不是、這就是書名」  
誤會讓彼此尷尬，可又讓對方更像多說些什麼來掩蓋這一情緒。

「……」

「那你呢…不對、應該先認識你是？」

彼此本該想如若不曉得對方姓名，那這麼事就可以這樣過去，可狛枝也是認得日向的，是九頭龍的朋友。

跟對方熟絡起來的這期間，那夢魘少了，日向不再在夢中死去。而是罕見的一覺到天明。

一切應該好轉的。真的應該好轉的，生活沒有理由因為一個人而變糟，除非自己是如此。

彼此深聊之後也僅僅是那麼一個週末，雖然狛枝像是忘了一樣，彼此剩下點頭之交。

狛枝的遠避讓彼此之間仍舊生疏得很，可讀書館的短暫時光還是讓日向再一次造訪，躲在遠處的書櫃之後假裝忙碌地翻找著，隨後想放回那厚重的書本時，出了差錯，讓狛枝找到他。

雖然狛枝高出日向那麼一點，但那架上還是有點高，平時這處見不到什麼人，自然找不到矮梯子來協助，狛枝努力幫著日向推回那書，最後是連著日向覆在狛枝手背後，才一塊把書安了回去。

「你之前說到一半的…」

日向是來討對方問明白的，像是才能什麼的，是求知慾，以及好奇，就像那書一般，狛枝點了點頭，無論哪一件事都不是那麼容易說完的。

「才能的事……我想日向君是在意之前的紛爭吧…」

狛枝也有耳聞，那是關於九頭龍的妹妹的事，對於才能，預備科的人似乎都有著那麼些的嫉妒因子在，其實說起來狛枝並不那麼在乎的，雖然也覺得區區預備科大概也只能如此，可又羨慕著如此平凡的人生，自己能夠作為主角什麼的。

狛枝說，就像故事裡頭一樣，錯亂人海之間，卻能發現本該埋沒其中的對方的感覺。

「吶啊…日向君覺得怎麼個樣子才是主角的結局…」

「啊？」

「是無論如何總能存活，還是就此過著幸福快樂的一生，草草了事？」

「………」

彼此凝望著，日向自己背著光，而此時的落日四散著耀眼的橙黃色光芒染在狛枝那抹濛灰的綠底眼瞳中，混著一抹清晨迷霧以及落日餘暉，朝夕各半的混在裡頭，瞳孔仁縮得極小，半張蒼白的面容襯托著那櫻粉的細碎髮絲，日向是不曉得自己該說什麼。

「兩個都有吧…看故事」

為此狛枝笑瞇起眼，他想見的確實也是如此，無論何者都是，但第一次浮現的確實一本自傳《假若給我三天光明》 ，因為他是那麼真實的，一處處細細品著感知這一切的美好。

善用他，倘若明天你將逝去他，雖說那是比喻做各個感覺，可死亡之後，他們便全數消失了吧…………。

「不、………啊」  
對於自己無數的夢境而言，日向並不以為死去一切會那麼快消失，一直以來都記得對方的存在。

日向望著倒印在對方眼中的自己，那是多麼茫然，但狛枝隨後卻幫他圓了謊。

「也是，我也聽過死刑犯死後幾秒內仍舊可以聽見……」

但從這當中，狛枝學會的事珍惜。一直以來自己總是逝去，有著雙眼，卻淚濕得糢糊，人們總說不該那麼脆弱的。可舉起的雙手過分無力，僅有摀住雙眼的衝動，溢出的淚水沖不淡哀傷。

所幸那時狛枝還小，但也因此幾次是哭到暈過去的，孩子還太小根本不曉得控制，過分的抽噎是胸口無法順過呼吸，張口也喘不到氧氣，反倒溢出破碎的呼喚。

「媽…媽……」

牙牙學語般的說著，狛枝像是第一天學會說話，哭鬧著也不喊疼，對於旁人壓根兒止不住他，只能由著他如此。直到狛枝白皙的臉蛋哭得漲紅，一抽抽地似乎要停下時才暈了過去。

他有著聽覺，可仍舊不見好事，矇在塑料袋內，那一份窒息感同年幼那般。

選擇綁走狛枝凪斗就是個錯誤。

對方失去父母後一人獨自居住著，一週也只有一次社工的探望，這大大增加綁匪下收的機會，況且一路上狛枝總是一個人走著，如此觀察下來的某一天，綁匪才決定下手，弄昏對方後洗劫了一下他的居家，但說實話裡頭什麼值錢的東西也沒見到幾個，僅是一些居家用品，以至於後來探望的社工才發現如此慘狀報警的，一併連帶著學校關懷。

說實話老師對於狛枝凪斗這麼個學生很是傷腦筋，他的藉口很多，扯出來的僅是謊話，要全部的孩子都模仿他那還得了？

一開始老師或多或少會關心對方，但久了也是疲乏，不至於漠不關心，而是即使要關心對方也已經不肯在多言什麼。

如此的最後，是綁匪放棄了他，黑色的塑料待把對方嚴實的封了起來，如此侷限的空間內殘下不多的氧氣，狛枝連反抗也顯得無力，所幸本來就窩藏在偏遠的地方，開不上多久的車，狛枝便感受到有人打開後車廂，搬起自己，沈重讓綁匪甩不起來，但還是拋得有些距離，沿著垃圾場的坡度，狛枝滾落下去，沿途蹭過裸露出來的硬物劃開袋子，帶著狛枝一塊散了出來。

算不上明亮的垃圾場僅有少數幾盞路燈，四周都是高聳的雜物，在狛枝趴在那骯髒的地面時，還能隱約看到竄動著的生物，那些是徘徊在此的流浪狗，狛枝並沒有餘力想他們會待自己如何，只想到自己綁在身後的手臂被剛剛的鐵器劃開，如此真酸澀得疼著，溫熱的體液漫漫地流出，浸濕自己的制服，趁這夜裡露水的低溫，狛枝昏昏沉沉地睡去。本想著如此便不會再醒來。

可明天一早，那些狗卻用這異常躁動的吠叫提狛枝叫來人類幫助。

如此還問對方沒事與否，還是有些太遲了些，閒談之間，狛枝說出自己父母的離世，出於勾起對方不好的往事，日向沉下臉地向狛枝道歉。

或許是不曉得該如何回應，還是已經累了，狛枝搖了搖頭。

「日向君也會做噩夢嗎？」

—會………。

如此想著，可看著對方，日向反倒是好奇地反問回去。

「怎麼這麼問？」

「沒什麼…差不多是時間了…」  
看向窗外，依然是傍晚的時候。

「預備科的日向君，可真是認真」  
這話有那麼一點點諷刺在。

「是是、預備科還真是浪費您的時間啊……」

「但是我很高興…」

抱怨的話剛剛到一半，狛枝氣音般的嘆著，猶如錯覺，可日向確實聽見了對方的聲音。

日向並沒追問下去，狛枝收拾自己的書後，是走過日向身旁，揮了揮手，一句話也不說地默默走開。他走得很慢，可日向卻沒有追上去，剛剛那話是宛如對方心裡的話那般，連確認都無法。就這麼默默地放任對方遠去，兩人似乎只有在讀書館才能勉強說上話，一走出那處一切都像是沒有發生過那般，日向也沒呆站多久，狛枝走遠後，自己也轉了個身去尋自己的腳踏車踏了回去。

說起來，學校日向也是孤身一人離開家裡，偶爾說得上朋友的也就是九頭龍跟漸漸有所接觸的本科生們，而狛枝也是其中一人，雖然比起大部分的人來說，日向應該更加熟悉狛枝的模樣，但對方的冷漠實在讓日向無法真切的跟他混熟起來。

就連那一年夏季的廟會，發起的本科生們連日向都約了，卻獨獨跳過狛枝一人。可明明不會遇見的，日向還是在人海之中看見了對方。

蹲在撈金魚的方形塑料布旁努力著，手上的盆子已經被對方撈到一條，正在淺色的盆子裡隨著不多的水量晃動著，狛枝也沒注意到那傾斜幾乎要幫對方放生了，一走近，狛枝本來相到如墨一般漆黑的金魚，在他靠上撈網的瞬間，以及走近的日向身影驚醒下跳了開來，撈網也被對方弄破了一個洞。

「日向君…？」  
掃興地揚起頭來看著對方，狛枝喚道。

老闆後頭是把那條金魚包給了狛枝，雖然後面他也是活不久，狛枝才剛給他買個魚缸，就在裡頭翻了肚。碰上面後，其實早在剛剛他們就跟本科散了，畢竟有人想看的節目都不怎麼相同，反倒是結束了撈魚的狛枝閒著沒事，這就跟著日向走了。

這場廟會場地倒也不是很大，走著走著兩人就到盡頭，不同這處高掛著橘紅的慶典燈籠，鳥居之後的階梯漆黑一片，沿著上去幾乎看不清什麼，這一看，日向是想回頭的，畢竟後邊什麼也沒有，可狛枝卻直直走了過去。

雖然是一個男的，可對方再怎麼樣身上也是有錢的，要在這荒郊出事了日向肯定會過意不去的，這也是跟著走了上去，山路有些蜿蜒，加上晚上的水氣石階有那麼一點滑，晚了狛枝走上來的日向，幾次沒能控制好自己的步伐差點滑倒。

「好了吧…裡面什麼都沒有」

「我知道」

「那你還…」

「有什麼關係都走到這裡了，就去看看吧」  
停下腳步，狛枝回過頭，遠處的明亮，襯著夜晚，確實兩人走上好一段了，大概是一開始日向沒想著山路這麼深，可一想到放著對方如此一直走下去也不好才一直撐下去的。不過現在喘著，確實有點想放棄，但一回頭還是想著不如在努力一會。

終於到達時，日向直接撲跪在神道之上，那時狛枝早已經在上頭靠著鳥居看著自己，抬起頭來，比起自己都是買吃的居多，狛枝才是那個來玩的傢伙。

一身工霞紋路的紺青色浴衣，內裡對方似乎怕冷的多穿了一套青鈍色的襯衣，然而領口完全鬆開來的露出一片潔白的開口，左手上掛著剛剛的水袋，在空曠的神社內映射著月光，如此碰巧的對方的身影覆蓋在日向跪倒的面前，喘過一陣後，日向才緩緩地爬起身。比起狛枝自己一身輕鬆，若綠色的浴衣罷了，綁在身後的結也是那麼隨意輕鬆，如此一蹭大腿都露出一半，讓狛枝笑了起來，可對方有什麼好說自己的上身完全穿不好。

深夜的神社什麼人潮都沒有，很是幽靜，彼此之間並沒交談，而是靜靜地閒逛著，日向是因為尷尬而一直尋著聲響，那大多是遠方慶典喧鬧還要叫賣，最後狛枝大概也走累直接窩到緣廊之下，日向也跟著坐了下來，如今近時遠方也是突然靜了下來，日向有那麼些不安，太安靜了。

「吶啊…」

猛地，隨著狛枝劃破沈默的問候，遠處同樣的熱鬧起來，日向看望狛枝，而後者則是受到遠處的煙花吸引抬眸遠望著。

五彩繽紛的光輝在對方興奮得瞪大雙眼下耀動著，那是十分明亮晃眼的存在，然而狛枝一刻也沒閉眼，甚至抓起日向晃著要他也看。

「我看著…」  
淡淡地說著，狛枝仍然沒有把注意放到日向身上，而是繼續看著，反倒是日向一直看著對方倒印在眼瞳之中的星空。

那一晚分別之後，日向便是做了那個夢，被對方活活給溺死的噩夢，記得曾說過第一次也許是巧合，可第二次這般的夢魘就有那麼點兒可怕了。

—

對於狛枝的認識，其實日向一直摸不著頭緒，只是當對方不再拒絕自己後，日向的邀請一直都很順利。

那一天是天文館，雖然就男性來說在意星座確實很奇怪，可是自己的流星雨什麼的還是會想看看的不是嗎。

而屬於狛枝凪斗的金牛座流星雨還是讓兩人佇立的看了起來，小小的面板上是被記錄下來的模樣，四周是長時間曝光後的星軌圖。

那一次的邀約狛枝很是愉快。但他始終沒有說期待下一次。

對於狛枝的認識日向仍舊算不上深入，只曉得曾經對方身體很是差勁，父母得為他奔波醫院，而一次好轉的機緣下就促成如此的悲劇，對於狛枝願意對自己這麼說，日向很是訝異，甚至為著他睡不下，想著對方如此寂寞嗎？

隔天實在對方問自己還好的同時問起對方也好嗎？

對於這忽然的問題，狛枝先是一愣，隨後點了點頭，才漾起以往的笑容答覆著。

可真實又如何日向哪裡能明白，他看起來就是如此的健康，只差那一身過分蒼白的肌膚還有那柔弱的氣質，但真實處起來狛枝的力道有時候還真是大的嚇人。

可就像一直以來不斷重複的夢魘那般，日向該察覺那是一種變相的警訊。

就像是那下墜的願望一般，流星能見著他，人們就故名他為幸運，可他卻是那急速消散著。明明是主角卻被人遺忘，只被看見的是人們所希望的一切。

狛枝凪斗一直以來都是自己努力著，在這裡他並沒有未來，自己身旁的人得因為他而死去，他是笑著的，因為這一次是自己的最後，就像這齣舞臺劇一般，主角是自己，而如今臨近謝幕，四下一片黑，而他隱匿之中。

過分遙遠，以至於日向無法看清除了狛枝外的任何事物。這一次的夢算得上是美夢，是一場完美的演出。

狛枝游移著指節，低垂的眼眸，此刻斂下的目光中專注著眼前的事物。

寂靜的演奏廳內有些寒涼，開始滑動著，顫抖著琴弦響起，猶如清晨初醒的旭日繾綣在天邊不明的模樣，在海面上搖曳生輝。

閉上眼，狛枝些許的停駐著，隨後曲調開始激昂。

暗紅色的簾幕下，四面八方打上的燈光熾熱的灼燒著狛枝，卻又顯出那人獨自一人的孤單。

瞇著眼眸，那時灰綠的淺色眸子，在這強烈的光照下才近乎透明被隱匿在其中，襯著相同淺淡的髮絲，開始加快演奏的速度，輕快的曲調在狛枝瞇眼間，我兩匆匆地相視一瞥。

深深地吸口氣，一股濃郁香甜的香氣，絲毫對於眼前事物的欣賞，拖拽著顫音的尾調摻著一絲虛弱，如寒冬中呼出的虛煙裊裊盤繞在狛枝周身。

忽然響起的掌聲猶如雨聲淅瀝那般，所有的都是那麼莫名。

但日向卻有一次看到對方，為得左右田的逝去哀傷，日向也不明白為什麼會有如此的夢境，左右田很是健康，除了有那麼一點倒楣而已，確實不至於如此，自己想叫住其中的狛枝。

但狛枝卻忽然低頭任由雨水澆淋著他一身，雨水觸碰下，日向無法搞清楚他是因為寒冷顫抖還是別有理由。

「我想…你一定是知道太多才會如此……」

「狛枝…？」

「是我…不過這樣窺探別人不是什麼好嗜好哦，日向君，嘛～雖然我也是」

陰鬱的天空依然濛濛灰著，但對方溺在光影裡頭，剛剛的雨水在他腳下積累成海洋，海浪一波波地沖刷著狛枝的倒影，如此究竟是遠離自己而去還是往自己走去，日向並不明瞭，只是看著對方。

許久才發現那自己以為是天明的場景竟是錯覺，夕陽沉到海岸線之下，暮色蒼茫地攏著對方，那抹橘就想被打翻顏料桶那般四散著，薄粉雲散開來，漸漸地與夜色容在一塊，那一夜，是流星雨，一切都是由自己所知構結而成的。那一天是萬聖節的前後，當時板上也說這一場流星雨又名萬聖節煙火，流星點點下墜帶著微弱的亮光沒入漆黑的海洋之中。

光亮墜入的同時，在海上碎成一片片，每一片上都是自己所知曉的對方。一直那之後………。

裡頭的狛枝凪斗閉上眼，隨後是一片鮮紅漫漫地環住日向創的周身。

撈起水中暈開的血紅，日向無法挽救他的。而自己滿腦子的疑問才想問出口，就被狛枝凪斗拒絕，反問到一切都遇到麻煩就想問別人真不愧是預備科的。

其實光是如此也明白不可能有兩個狛枝，明白一件事其實很簡單，日向想前涉水走去，抱住對方的同時，幾不可聞地聽見對方淺淺地笑著。

用這粗魯的力道拔開日向，眼前是虛幻還是水下的是虛假，日向無從明白，只曉得懷裡的人溫熱，眼眶裡模糊不清的遠方是燃燒起來的大地，四散地火光，一切都是那麼不真實。

或許是見到如此，狛枝凪斗也終於明白這一次自己即將成功，面對日向的清醒這些真的都只是夢境，可不曾改變的依然是自己的才能。

與自己過分親近的事物便會逝去，如今連這世界也是，自己努力過了，大家也都醒了，惟獨日向不肯，在錯亂的程式之間唯有狛枝凪斗是那不存在的影像虛閃著。

日向依然想把他也給帶走，但好幾次都在反抗下被對方逼死，如此循環著眼前人竟成了夢魘被自己遺忘。

「吶啊…日向君沒事吧？」

「怎麼可能沒事……」

「呵…那麼日向君你覺得…」

分崩離析的夢境裂出一道痕跡，隨後是黑壓壓地海浪覆蓋彼此，想來是下墜的隕石激起的浪潮，舞著雙手，日向無法看清眼前的黑，有些什麼黑糊糊地拔住自己，眼角是瞥過那人的身影，但無論自己怎麼撈依然無法觸及。

不安地躁動著，隨後是猛地坐立起身，碰了一下覆蓋在前方的玻璃再一次暈過去，醒來時是『超高校級的幸運』小跑地湊了過來。

「日向前輩對嗎…」核對著來人的身份，對方喚道。大概是看著日向的無神尷尬地笑了幾聲自我介紹起來。

「我是78期……不對是未來機關的苗木誠」

「na…gi…?」  
嘀咕地喚著。

這情況苗木很能明白，其他人也都是如此，夢見自己死去，雖說不到殘忍，但是哪個人夢到自己被殺還能保持平靜的，所幸一陣安撫後大家都恢復正常，所以日向前輩肯定也是的。

那之後是努力阻止所謂的希望影片，因為日向不願未來有自己重要的人逝去時也感受不到哀傷。

以至於他把心口難以言喻的哀傷歸咎給對方。

—

悲傷？

時間可以沖淡它的，一切都可以被忘，他能忘，以至於無人知曉，如此何來傷感的理由？

如此過了許久，應該是如此的，但怎麼地還是說了大話，即使時間流逝，日向依然不覺這份傷感有消退的可能。說來自己應該忙碌得無法有空閒如此，但稍微一靜下，日向還是會為得一份莫名的情緒而感到煩躁，偏偏又想不起來，或許他就是『遺忘』本身，正因為遺忘才一直如此。自己能夠設想許多理由去撫平他，到底是因為經歷那一切，見到死去的人太多而哀歎生命的短暫，還是七海為大家如此犧牲，以及自己的無能，攤開手，那句話曾是那麼沉甸地。

『沒有才能的人沒法在一起』

具體說誰，那誰也已經不在。而自己所能的便是贖罪。終究在懊悔之中，一切的如果都無法挽回什麼，彌補又太過無力，如此越是盡心，疲憊時越是傷感。

又偏偏記不清撓著自己心口，就差一份衝動自己便能哭出來，然而一切並不如願。未來如此漫長，自己到底盼得是什麼………。

【記錄】

就這樣吧……

完整腦洞的意思是來自，最後0&6大家閃現著復活起來，卻只有狛枝不是。以及之前聽四月是你的謊言插曲的腦洞，一個光是因為音樂就能傷感，可具體我傷感什麼，不記得啦。


End file.
